


Fleurs du monde (par Haru Carnage)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: A travers mille pupilles [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Être une Nation n'a jamais été facile, d'autant plus si on vous colle une étiquette peu glorieuse. Taïwan en fait les frais, c'était sans compter l'aide de Hongrie. Une nation européenne dont elle ne cesse d'admirer pour sa force
Relationships: Taiwan/Hungary (Hetalia)
Series: A travers mille pupilles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175366
Kudos: 2





	Fleurs du monde (par Haru Carnage)

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS appartient à une série de textes réalisé par les auteurs du Comptoir. Pour cette édition du mois de juillet, les auteurs avaient le choix entre plusieurs thèmes :  
> \- Des OS « UA réincarnation »  
> \- Des OS « couple inattendu »  
> N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez à tout moment passer commande d'une fiction via les MP, les review, le forum ou notre page facebook (tous les deux du même nom) !
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteur (Haru-Carnage) : Je me suis qu'un petit femslash (romance femme/femme) serait pas mal pour cette fois. J'espère que ma tentative va encourager des commandes du même genre.

Peu de personnes aiment les réunions, même si la plupart des personnes parlant étaient, disons-le spéciales, c'était ennuyeux. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux brun foncé ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Le soupir qui menaçait de sortir de ses lèvres pincées. Tout était là pour qu'elle se fasse remarquer. Ce n'était pas son but. Car on lui reprochait de suivre l'exemple de son grand frère. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que les gens vivant dans sa contrée se mettent à produire des produits à la chance, et pas toujours de meilleure qualité. Elle enviait la place de certaines nations. En étant Taiwan, elle savait qu'elle était encore critiquée. Car il y avait toujours une nation trop fière. Quand elle pensait que certaines langues donnaient un genre au pays, certains humains seraient choqué de voir un vigoureux et pervers homme représentait la France. Elle s'appuya sur sa main droite. Sa tête finirait par être trop lourde pour ses poignets trop graciles, mais elle devait faire profil bas. Elle roula des yeux en entendant une énième jérémiade d'Italie du Nord. Quel douillet celui-là. Elle pariait sa meilleure épingle à cheveux en forme de fleur que c'était parce qu'Allemagne ou une autre nation ne lui donnait pas des pâtes. Plus accroc à la nourriture, il n'y avait pas. Même si Amérique était pas mal de son style. Si seulement, il arrêtait de se prendre pour un héros imaginaire. Elle lança un regard désespéré à une autre nation. Et c'est une dame qui se leva. Ses longs cheveux, oscillant dangereusement entre le blond et le brun, lui ajoutaient un certain charme. Elle lui envoyait un sourire, un des rares qui lui était adressé sans préjugés. Ça lui faisait du bien.

« Mon cher Italie, ne fait pas ces caprices. Je te rappelle que le repas ce n'est pas maintenant. »

La moue d'Italie était si drôle que Taiwan ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Son hilarité exprimée, les autres nations lui lancèrent un regard.

« Petite sœur ! »

Chine lui sauta dessus. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'elle se sentait vraiment toute petite. Il fallait dire qu'elle était écrasée par la présence de son frère.

« Grand Frère, s'il te plaît…  
\- Je pourrais ouvrir un China Town chez toi ?  
\- Grand frère…  
\- Désolé. Je te laisse t'exprimer. »

La jeune nation fit face aux autres. Elle sentit ses joues se chauffer. Son courage prenait la fuite, ses jambes tremblaient, clairement, la demoiselle était nerveuse.

« Italie… Et vous autres nations… Vous me reprochez le comportement des humains vivant sur mon territoire. Mais j'ai beau parler avec les dirigeants de mes terres, ils ne m'écoutent pas beaucoup. Je n'impose pas le respect comme Allemagne ou Autriche. Mais je ne suis pas plié aux désirs de ces humains comme l'est Italie... »

Ce dernier fit une moue indigné. Elle respira à fond pour se donner un peu plus de consistances. Taiwan sourit doucement. Elle vit d'autres nations femmes l'encourager silencieusement. Même Biélorussie qui n'était pas connue pour sa gentillesse, mais plus pour son amour sans borne pour son frère Russie.

« D'accord, on te condamnera plus pour les actions des humains sur ton territoire. Mais je pense que Hongrie peut t'aider à mieux guider tes dirigeants. »

Elle posa un regard sur la nation qui eu un sourire qui lui disait rien de bon. Sous son apparence douce et amicale, la nation européenne savait se faire respecter de ses humains vivant dans un système très fait pour les mâles. Elle hocha simplement la tête.

« Je m'en occupe, je vous rendrai si forte que plus rien sera : « Fait à Taiwan » »

Hongrie partit dans un rire qui se voulait diabolique, mais la jeune nation n'en était pas tout fait convaincue. Taiwan voyait la nation européenne comme un enseignant un peu fantasque qui dirige son cours de façon marrante ou non. Mais en tout cas elle apprendrai beaucoup auprès de cette belle Demoiselle.

« Bonne chance petite soeur. Disait Chine.  
\- Courage. Disait Autriche.  
\- Bonne chance ! Chantonnait Italie. »

Encouragée par les autres nations, elle suivit tranquillement Hongrie avec un sourire. Elle était heureuse d'être prise au sérieux. Même si affronter les nations plus âgées lui avait fait peur. Leur puissance de feu ne faisait pas doute pour certaines. Bien qu'elle imagine peu Suisse sortir de sa neutralité légendaire.

La jeune nation marcha un moment avant d'entrer dans un petit taxi. Prendre l'avion ne faisait pas peur à la demoiselle asiatique. La plupart de ses affaires étaient inutiles. Être un esprit avait cet avantage au moins. Presque rien n'était réelle dans ce qu'elle portait.

Si sa fleur de lotus tenait, c'était surtout parce qu'elle était faite de tissus fins. Elle n'aurait pas mis une vraie fleur dans sa chevelure sous prétexte que ça faisait naturel et joli. La demoiselle pensait à ces végétaux dépérissant dans le monde entier juste là pour faire joli sur une personne ou un objet. Elle aurait pu prendre une vraie matérialisé par ses envies. Pourtant, une part d'elle voulait être unique.

Prise dans ses pensées, c'est le ton doux de Hongrie envers elle qui la retira de son état actuel. Elle vit les nuages à travers les hublots. L'avion avait quitté le sol sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. L'Afrique du Sud avait été gentille et discrète pendant la réunion. C'était pourtant d'usage d'écouter la nation invitant les autres.

« Tu crois qu'Afrique du Sud n'est pas trop fâchée.  
\- Un peu frustré, mais habitué que les autres interviennent. France adore draguer et Italie se plaindre. Sans compter des exploits exagérés d'Amérique. Toutes les nations ne sont pas si humbles que toi. C'est un bien comme un mal...  
\- Comment ?  
\- Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à se dire. »

Taiwan ne demandait qu'à apprendre. Une nation ancienne comme elle devait tant savoir des choses. Non seulement sur son frère, mais aussi sur d'autres patries dont elle avait entendus que des rumeurs. Comme Prusse. Un territoire disparu sur les cartes, mais pourtant assez fort pour rester parmi les nations existantes. Elle se tortilla sur son siège. L'impatience la rendait un peu agitée.

Pourtant, c'est après plusieurs heures qu'elle retoucha le sol de ses souliers plats. Le tissu de ses vêtements s'agitant sous les effets du vent. Elle découvrit non seulement des arbres, mais aussi des villes de plusieurs siècles. Elle avait envie de plonger dans le lac qu'elle vit briller au loin. Mais aurait-elle l'occasion d'être proche de ce lieu. Une voiture noire les attendait. Un homme d'un certain âge ouvrit la porte. Sur le véhicule flottait fièrement le drapeau de la nation. Une bande rouge surplombant une blanche et verte. Dans cet ordre, du haut vers le bas. Elle n'eut pas le temps de décrypter le dessin dur les sièges de l'automobile.  
« J'espère que l'eau ne te fait pas peur.  
\- Mon territoire est entouré d'eau. Donc, non, au contraire, regarder le soleil se refléter sur cet élément liquide me passionne. »

Taiwan vit Hongrie sourire avant de parler rapidement dans une langue étrange. Le hongrois, elle supposait. Si les nations pouvaient se comprendre, c'est qu'elle avait opté pour l'anglais. Comme les humains du monde, c'était devenu un langage courant entre eux. À d'autres périodes, ils avaient dû parler d'autres langues.

Heureuse de voir d'autres paysage, bien différents de ceux peuplant ces terres. La jeune nation fit attention au moindre détail qui passa sous ses yeux. Les panneaux routiers, parfois, étranges. Les noms des villes écrites dans une langue qui ressemblait à rien au Thaïlandais. C'étaient des lettres comme on utilisait pour l'anglais, mais ornée de signes bizarres. Elle tenta de le prononcer dans sa tête. Puis elle entra dans la ville. Tout pou presque semblait ancien. La capitale de ces terres était si moderne à côté. Ce qui l'impressionna le plus, c'était l'immense bâtisse faite de pierre beige. L'endroit abritait sûrement la nation et les humains élus par les gens vivant sur ce territoire. Elle allait habiter là-bas. Elle n'aurait pas assez de son séjour pour découvrir toute la surface de ce lieu immense.

« Tu crois que j'aurai le temps de visiter les lieux.  
-Bien entendu, ça nous fera de belles pauses de te montrer les beautés de mes terres. »

Taïwan sourit. Elle attendrait avec impatience ces moments où elle n'étudierait pas. Ce pays avait une telle histoire qu'elle était sûre qu'elle pourrait s'en inspirer un peu. La copie n'étant pas bien vue, elle pencha plus pour l'inspiration qui était une sorte d'imitation sommaire pour s'éloigner doucement. Combien d'artiste humain l'utilisait sans s'en rendre compte. Bien trop. Elle se promit de rester prudente, on la gardait trop à l'oeil à cause de cette réputation qu'on lui collait au dos. Celle de main d'œuvre pas chère et de voleus en'ayant aucune honte. Et elle n'était pas une de ces personne. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Le voyage prit fin assez rapidement après ça. Il restait à savoir où elle dormirait. Il y avait tellement de pièces que la jeune nation avait bien failli se perdre au moins une bonne centaine de fois. Rencontrant les quelques humains qui étaient au courant pour la présence des nations. Un vieil homme la saluait dans un Anglais approximatif. Il indiqua de sa main ridée des pièces en bois énormes. Bien que ses portes n'étaient pas pareilles. La demoiselle savait que derrière cet objet de menuiserie se cachait une pièce. Elle poussa la pièce de bois.

« Ceci sera ta chambre. Je ne serai pas loin d'ici. Mais fais attention, Prusse aime bien venir de temps en temps. Il est spécial, mais pas méchant dans le fond. De la bonne bière et tu es tranquille avec lui. Ou tu lui parles de Canada.  
\- Qui ?  
-Une nation comme nous qui passe souvent inaperçu, pauvre garçon.  
\- Jamais vu. Je m'en veux un peu… »

La nation asiatique sentit une main douce frotter ses cheveux avec douceur. Hongrie était vraiment une personne gentille. Elle sentait déjà que son séjour ici ne serait pas le dernier, mais le premier d'une longue série. Elle s'installa sur le petit canapé près de la fenêtre. Devant la fenêtre se présentait une partie de la ville grouillant d'humains, mais aussi un lac. Elle le trouvait vraiment beau. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ces lieux enchanteurs.

« J'aime déjà cet endroit.  
\- En voilà une bonne nouvelle. Tu me devras une visite de tes terres plus tard.  
\- Je te montrerai ces dernières avec plaisir.  
\- Asie et Europe ont des choses à s'apprendre à présent. »

La nation ne put s'empêcher de rire sur le moment. Taiwan et Hongrie passèrent quelques instants ensemble à laisser libre court à leur hilarité. Leurs rires communicatifs attirèrent un homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges.

« J'enttends qu'on rît sans le génial moi. »

La jeune demoiselle vit clairement l'ancienne nation rouler des yeux. Voilà ce qui devait être une réplique habituelle de cette nation disparue. Le garçon se mettait à la fixer.

« Que fait la copieuse ici ?  
\- Ne la rends pas responsable d'une habitude des humains de ces terres influencé par Chine. »

Elle put entendre clairement un soupir s'échapper à l'homme. Hongrie s'avança pour prendre deux de ses doigts l'oreille de cet intrus.

« Déjà, que tu restes ici et que je dise rien aux autres est déjà trop gentil de ma part. Alors je ne te permets pas de critiquer mes invités. Taïwan mérite ton respect. »

L'homme grogna puis se dégagea de la prise sur son oreille en utilisant un drôle d'oiseau jaune. Que faisait un canari ici ? Mais après les chats ramenés par Grèce lors d'un meeting. La jeune nation ne s'étonnait de rien. Elle observa l'animal se blottir contre lui. Elle les trouva adorables, l'espace d'un instant.

« Gilbird et mon génial moi, nous allons dans nos appartements.  
\- Même si Canada m'a dit de te donner quelque chose... »

Taiwan trouva Hongrie un peu fourbe. D'utiliser l'intérêt de Prusse pour cette nation pour le calmer. Elle sortit de sa poche un paquet blanc et rouge. La jeune nation vit l'homme volé le colis et s'en alla en riant comme un méchant de dessin animé. La nation européenne lui sourit avant de le ver un doigt.

« Leçon numéro un, certaines nations sont intrigués par d'autres. Et c'est pareil pour les humains. La curiosité aide beaucoup si tu maîtrises bien ta façon de parler. Tu pourrais rendre passionnantes les fientes de pigeon. »

La jeune nation ne savait pas comment faire. Mais c'était un bon point de jouer sur la curiosité qu'avaient les nations et les dirigeants face à des choses qui les dépassaient. Comme la présence d'une entité immortelle et immuable comme elle et les autres. Ils étaient à la fois originaux et le pire cliché des nations. Par exemple, Angleterre adorait la magie, se prétendait sorcier et voyait des esprits. Ce qui avait fasciné Japon qui avait tout un tas d'esprits dans sa contrée.

« Comment titiller la curiosité ?  
\- L'histoire et les passions. C'est ce qui nous rassemble humains et nation. Tu connais la passion de tes dirigeants humains. Bah, essaie de l'utiliser en ta faveur.  
\- Ce n'est pas très glorieux, mais ils aimaient l'argent... »

Un soupir échappa de Taïwan. Les humains couraient après l'argent, qu'importent les terres où il était né. Cette envie de vouloir toujours plus. Elle était dans toute la population. Elle posa un regard sur Hongrie. Cette dernière glissa tendrement sa main douce sur sa joue droite.

« Ne t'en fais pas, l'intérêt des hommes pour cette chose futile est facile à changer. Surtout pour nous, les nations. En formant une alliance toutes les deux. On trouvera ce qui pourrait faire fleurir l'économie de ton île. Si Japon et Angleterre y arrivent. Toi aussi.  
\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- Aussi sûre que Prusse est fan de son maudit volatile. »

La demoiselle à la fleur de lotus se mit à rire. Les cheveux brun clair de Hongrie sous son bandana chatouillèrent sa joue alors que la nation européenne la serrait contre elle.

« Protéger une jeune nation, ça me fait plaisir. J'ai été la tutrice d'Italie. Avec Autriche, certes, mais je le considère souvent comme une sorte de fils. Et malgré son côté pleurnichard. Ses dirigeants le suivent plus ou moins. Enfin Romano l'aide beaucoup quand même. Mais soit.  
\- Je serai digne de vous madame. »

La nation européenne rit avant poser un bref baiser sur le nez de Taiwan. Cette dernière se mit à rougir avec force. Ce genre de geste était étrange. La nation asiatique n'était pas franchement quelqu'un de tactile. Se sentir si proche d'une grande Dame comme l'est Hongrie. Elle se sentait presque trop chanceuse d'être là.

« Deuxième chose que tu dois savoir pour influencer tes chers dirigeants, c'est la richesse culturelle que peuvent avoir tes habitants. La culture attire les touristes. Savoir la vendre, fait bien monter les finances d'une nation. Qu'importe sa taille.  
\- Et avec tes deux conseils, j'arriverai qu'on arrête de copier ?  
\- C'est une possibilité. Il faudra le dire pendant un bon nombre d'années. Assez pour que ça entre dans la tête des générations qui se suivent. L'avantage d'être nation, le temps pour nous est presque infini. Il s'arrête lorsque plus aucun humain ne se revendique de notre nation. Ce qui explique la présence de Prusse. »

La jeune nation sourit, pourtant, il lui restait qu'à s'exercer. Les humains hongrois ne la comprendrait pas. Il fallait qu'elle voyage jusqu'à ses terres. Pourtant, elle n'en avait aucune envie…

« Je n'ai pas envie de partir tout de suite.  
\- On peut occuper notre temps en tant que dame Nation. Faisons du tourisme !  
\- Super ! »

Les deux demoiselles se mirent à explorer divers endroits. Des lieux remplis d'histoires. Certaines étaient même drôles. Les pierres anciennes et les quelques gens qui les voyaient étaient gentils avec eux. Acceptant même de les prendre en photo. Ces humains ne savaient pas à qui il tirait le portrait. Ce qui les amusa plus qu'elles ne le pensèrent.

Après cette visite à deux. Les deux nations se regardèrent avec tendresse.

« Promettons-nous de nous revoir en dehors de ces réunions ennuyeuses.  
-Bien entendu. Avec plaisir. »

Taïwan ne s'attendait à rien de plus qu'une belle amitié, pourtant en sentant un doux contact sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que c'état peut-être ça qui lui manquait. Une compagne digne de confiance. Sur laquelle elle pourrait compter et venir visiter juste parce qu'elle avait envie. L'Europe était un bel endroit. Avec des terres belles. Mais les plus majestueuses, c'étaient celles de Hongrie. Ou la forêt et l'eau se battait pour effacer les villes faites de pierres baiser. Elle avait obtenu un baiser.

« Partenaire jusqu'à la fin de nos nations, ma belle Taïwan.  
\- Partenaire. »

Depuis ce temps-là. Les deux femmes se retrouvaient souvent en duo. Combattant les injustices patriarcales de certaines nations. Jouant à faire tourner en bourrique Prusse qui était drôle quand il poursuivait un petit Canada tout rougissant. Les réunions étaient certes longues et fatigantes, mais sous la table, elles ne manquèrent pas l'occasion d'avoir des gestes tendres. Des caresses timides, des doigts qui s'entremêlaient avec tendresse, un massage bref pour se calmer ou encore la simple chaleur de la paume de l'autre sur ses genoux. Elle n'était pas le premier cas de nations proches. Elles étaient qu'une parmi d'autres. Un point devenant doucement moins visible. Surtout pour Taïwan qui s'évertuait à raisonner ses humains, grâce aux conseils de la nation européenne.

Tout ça n'empêcha pas Chine de mettre son grain de sel en se glissant de la valise de sa sœur quelques fois pour rire. Finalement, si Prusse ennuyait parfois Hongrie. Le voir martyriser le pauvre Chine était comique. Il avait hurlé de nombreuses fois.

« Vous aurez mon China Town, que vous le voulez ou non. »

Mais ni Taïwan ni Hongrie l'écoutait, trop contente de se retrouver pour approfondir leur relation encore et toujours.


End file.
